


dream smp ; drabbles

by vixenlettrz



Series: drabbles ; fandoms [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlettrz/pseuds/vixenlettrz
Summary: its very late and im inspired but tired,  summary might change lol but basically yeah
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dream SMP Ensemble
Series: drabbles ; fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218371
Kudos: 2





	dream smp ; drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This js set in an between two universes. One that sees canon dream smp as their actual world, the other who sees is as a roleplay (but still aren't minecraft gamers, they still live in minecraft)
> 
> following content has : trauma implications and scar and past abuse implications. Do tell me if i missed anything. Enjoy !!

**“Hey, buddy? you alright?”**   
  
A glitch in the server would happen from time to time. some of its citizens have learned to cope with it until it was fixed, some have found ways to utilize it for their benefit. Rarely did these glitches had been this massive and unavoidable.   
  
**“...still not talking, huh?”**   
  
It was by chance, the admin, Dream, had glowed while playing a bit with one of the kids on the server for the little roleplay that had sparked popularity after the first ‘disc’ war. It was more funny than dramatic now that you think about it, but the admin glowed, his form shifted and poof. He was suddenly this sad shell of what the cheerful admin had been.   
  
Glitches can happen, but no one is sure where this one came from  _ (the question of whether it was reversible was left unspoken, in fear that if once questioned, hell would break loose.) _ The man certainly looked like Dream, but he wasn’t in all the worst ways too.   
  
Dream had olive eyes that shine bright to every person he met, this man didn’t.   
  
Dream had a kind demeanor, dominating but humble, this man didn’t.   
  
Dream felt alive, this man didn’t.   
  
The replica came to their world in ragged clothes, hair bristled and tangled but so very long. Scar littered everywhere and the scent of blood followed wherever he went. His hands were covered with burns and scalps and his fingernails were pulled out. His eyes were wide, fear lingering in his stance when he regained his groundings yet still so devoid of any life. The replica was like a sentient corpse in other words.   
  
Three days passed and they let him roam, but he seldom left the community house to explore  _ (no one knew where this attachment had come from, no one wanted to figure out.)  _ He kept to himself, silent with every movement. He never approaches any of the kids, which sorta pissed Tommy off as the loud brit had only worried about what he had done to cause such an avoidance.

It was sad really. The man never wanted to be left alone but had no idea how to even approach people. He'd sit in one of the corners, relaxed whenever someone like Sapnap, George or Bad came in but would tense up as soon as he was left alone. In hindsight he'd probably tense up at anything. Dream can overthink, but it never borders on paranoia. The replica was jumpy, very jumpy.

He didn't like Quackity nor Sam's companies at all he'd shake so much just by even seeing them. Sam took this at heart as Quackity did too after proclaiming 'is this because I'm Mexican?'  _ (he would never admit how it hurt him too.) _ He never touches Tubbo nor Tommy and seemed to only relax near Bad, George, and Sapnap.

He didn't like holding pickaxes, swords, axes or even shears. He'd stay away from them as if they were the strongest poison from the most wicked witch in the server. He'd walk away from the sight of one and would be found perched in the upstairs of the community house, refusing to come down until the next morning.

Until now, they still don't know who this person is, or where he hailed from. Everyday they'd miss their own Dream, every day they'd worry for the Dream they had in their hands.

Everyday, they'll ask him if he wants to talk or get something 

And like everyday, he'd answer all the same, staying silent after every question.

**_"It's too late now."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory: i do mot condemn c!dream's action neither do i see him as faultless. he is flawed and corrupted and deserves punishment (how much sins does he have left to pay for if the punishment is torture?)
> 
> both c!tommy didnt deserve that trauma, manipulation AND his brutal death by dream  
> same as dream didnt deserve his treatment by the warden and quackitt


End file.
